


He Flinched/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

by UnknownFilters



Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dyad in the force, F/M, Force Bond, Hand touching scene, Reylo - Freeform, The Force Bond with a outsiders POV, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters
Summary: A officer is sent to get Kylo Ren but when she finds him she witnesses something very strange. (This only shows Kylo Ren’s area of that scene.)AN: Another small story.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Series: Short Star Wars Stories (Sequel Trilogy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	He Flinched/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

Title: He Flinched/Star Wars (Sequel Trilogy)

“Get Kylo Ren.” General Hux bitterly ordered me as new intel flashed across the main screen of the bridge. I nodded and marched off, praying this isn’t that last thing I ever do.

Personally, I have seen him. Always wears a mask, creepy as hell, and strangely obsessed with getting some Jedi. I have seen him choke people for simply speaking out of turn and kill them. I am freaking out despite my stone face and rigged body making my way down the corridor and having passing storm troopers nod towards me in respect. Finally, I reached his door and rang the bell. The door slide open and I took a slow step in.

Then I saw...Kylo Ren?

He was staring intently at the wall, just sitting there. With no mask. He is...more human looking than I expected. His hair looks way differently than I thought it would. But, pffftt, its not like I think about it often. OK, maybe I have but that is only to prepare myself for moments like this.

Does he even know I am here?

“You’re not alone.” He muttered to...nothing.

OK, what the hell is going on? I opened my mouth to speak but suddenly I heard a small female voice in the distance reply “Neither are you.”

Is it safe to gets his attention? I feel like no matter what I do in this situation I am dead. 

His expression softened for a moments but quickly hardened again. Then he slowly took off his glove and held up his hand, as if he was going to grab something.

Suddenly, he flinched.

Kylo Ren. The supreme rulers apprentice just flinched, that seems like a bigger deal for me than it should be. 

Suddenly, a girl appeared just a few centimetres away from him, their hands touching. I gave a startled step back in horror/confusion as she had tears running down her face. 

Then a loud noise of someone yelling, a storm, something falling apart and their heads snapped towards the wall behind me, can they see me? They look really out of touch with reality right now.

The girl’s expression change to anger suddenly and she vanished, Kylo Ren looked back to the wall and shook his head to get rid of any thoughts before noticing I was standing there.

He glared at me and stood up slowly. Anger was clear in his expression and perhaps...Embarrassment? 

“You will speak of this to no one.”

“Yes, sir.” I replied from pure instinct. He grabbed his helmet, slipping it on and then his light sabre in another swift movement. “General Hux has summoned you, sir.”

He put on his mask and walked past me. I forgot to breathe for a moment as I thought he was going to turn around and plunge his light sabre through my back.

Clearly I saw something I shouldn’t have.

“Leave.” 

I almost ran out but managed to walk as fast and orderly as I could out of there. There is no way in hell that I am ever telling anyone what happened here.

Honesty, how am I not dead right now?

END


End file.
